The reason behind the cards
by princessezzy
Summary: There's a reason Luciano finds it hard to cross and a meaning behind the cards which tell of hidden power. Power which is awoken by one man who wants to unleash it once again. But how do the stravaganti link to it?
1. prologue

**A/N ok, this is a story that I've been working on for a while. It's my explanation for why Luciano finds it difficult to cross and also my story of the meaning behind the cards. All characters are going to be included, so read on and enjoy!**

Limbo was an interesting place. It contained all manner of things, but that went without saying, after all it was the place for lost or discarded things.

That was why he was so angry. _Discarded things_. The old bitterness overcame him. He did not like to think of him so. But that was what he was, had been ever since the old Order had thrown him out into this _nothing_.

He still remembered after all this time, how they had discovered his plan to take over, using the power of the mighty ones.

They had burst in and banished him here, where he had stayed for so long. Long enough for the old Order to die out and be forgotten and a new one to take its place.

This one was barley established, a mere two decades old, it's founder still alive! It hadn't even discovered the power. He chuckled, those fools! The supposed most powerful of all of them. They still didn't know, even with their little cards telling them!

Oh how he laughed at them, but that only hid the deep envy he felt for them. There they were sitting in their _laboratories_ with the greatest power at their beck and call. They just didn't have a clue.

He'd spent hours dreaming of what he could do with that power. Ever since it had first passed through his lair, for he'd felt it straight away. It was him, the reincarnation of the ruling Prince!

This was it! The power that could free him from this prison! But first he needed to capture it, as he'd been trying to do for such a long time. The fools still didn't know why he found it so difficult and tiring for him to cross. Or how dangerous it was.

So far he hadn't been able to imprison him, but now he had a plan that would work, and when it did the Prince of Fishes would be his!

In an adjoining world Luciano Crinamorte got ready to stravagate.

**A/N well what do you think? It may seem a little slow an confusing but don't worry, the story will start properly next chapter and everything will be explained!**


	2. trapped

"Are you sure about this Rodolfo?" asked Luciano.

"Of course," stated Rodolfo, " The cards predicted trouble ahead and so we shall need Georgia's, Sky's and Falco's help."

Luciano sighed, he knew he would do it now that Rodolfo had asked him, but how he wished he wouldn't.

Rodolfo kept telling him that if he kept stravagating it would get easier, but it hadn't, if anything it was getting harder. The last time he crossed he hed awoken with the strange words "next time…" implanted on his memory.

He shivered just thinking about it. Of course he hadn't told Rodolfo about any of this, he was too afraid. Not of the voice but that Rodolfo might scorn him. He shuddered to think what his master would do if he knew how weak his assistant was, he might even get a new one. Luciano couldn't let that happen. He took a deep breath and threw himself into a trance.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He was coming, he could feel it. Then he was there, but instead of focusing his powers on the young man he focused on the door he was about to go through and on locking.

The glowing presence tried to open the door but found it couldn't. He stepped forward.

"Hello your Grace, I wouldn't bother with that, you shan't get through."

The glow began to take form as it whirled round to see who had addressed it. Soon Luciano was standing there, face to face with his captor.

"Who are you and what have you done?"

The man smirked "I am Reggin and I have blocked the door from one world to the next. Don't worry about introducing yourself, I know all about you."

Luciano had a look of panic on his face, what was going on? Reggin's smile only increased.

"Now, oh mighty one, I shall speak the incantation to bind you to me!" He proceeded to speak the words of power. All Luciano knew was that the crazy man who had captured him was now mumbling gobbledygook at him, Goddess why was it always him?

Sudenly he felt a wave of power wash over him making him dizzy.

"Now you are mine!" he cried triumphantly.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" shouted back Luciano in reply.

"I have bound you to me Prince."

"Err… I think you've made a mistake, I'm no prince."

Reggin stared at him intently for an entire minute before reeling back in shock.

"No! I couldn't have made a mistake! But that means that your powers haven't been awoken!"

The horror on his face increased as he looked down on Luciano, who was beginning to wonder if he'd grown a third eye or something. This just wasn't good for his ego.

Reggin threw back his head an howled; "Now how am I supposed to escape!"

Now his crazy captor was having a break down, perfect. Seriously there had to be a reason, things like this didn't keep happening to one person without a good reason. Luciano muttered to himself "Rodolfo rescue me." In a quiet prayer.

Apparently it wasn't as quiet as he'd meant because the man looked up at him in surprise, then began to smile again. God he already hated that smile.

"Rodolfo, of course. Your master will want to know what happened to his precious appentice…"

The smile was getting more pronounced and the words louder.

"assistant." Muttered Luciano, but Reggin was to absorbed in his new plan to pay any attention.

" …and when he finds out he'll just rush to rescue you and then your combined power will be enough to bring me back with you to your world!"

Allright maybe Rodolfo rescuing him wasn't such a good idea.

"But until then I can focus on taking control of you, after all your potential is amazing even if not fully uncovered, yet."

The smile and the forboding way he was moving towards him was enough to strike fear into him

No he was right the first time, Rodolfo couldn't come fast enough.

**A/N I didn't mean to make Rodolfo seem evil, he wouldn't actually replace Luciano! That was just Luciano's fear, after being replaced by Falco he's kinda developed a fear of being replaced. I also didn't mean to make him seem like a coward, but lets just say that the guy who's captured him is one scary Psycho! Plus Luciano knows what results being kidnapped brings! Review please! **


	3. releasing the imprisoned

Rodolfo was worried. Pacing back and forth, he yet again wet through the mental list of what could have happened to his apprentice, none of the options were encouraging.

It had been 2 hours since Luciano had stravagated, he'd never been this long. At first he'd been pleased, thinking he'd finally made a breakthrough, but surely this was too much.

Glancing down at his assistant a final time, he made his decision, it was time Luciano came home, whether he wanted to or not. Throwing himself into a trance, he stravagated…

…and stopped. Opening his eyes he found himself in the strangest place he'd ever seen. Everything seemed out of proportion and strange objects floated about the place, but it was the light that scared him the most. There didn't appear to be any source of light, whatever light there was was being filtered in from the 2 sides the place had. From the 2 worlds.

Rodolfo realized this with shock. He was only snapped out of this when he heard sounds. Shouts and then a menacing chuckle. He ran. Only to stop when he came upon the body of his assistant.

Luciano appeared to be unconscious, he looked awful, with deep shadows under his eyes and ridiculously pale. He hadn't arrived a moment to soon. Taking Luciano into his arms, he concentrated on returning the way he came.

Watching from the shadows, Reggin smiled. The fool had taken the bait, little did he realize the boy wasn't the only one he was rescuing from this hell. Grasping the thread in his hands he let himself be pulled out of the shadows into the light.

Luciano awoke to the hushed whispers of his masters.

"So there be a limbo liketh we suspecteth."

"Indeed and I should be thankful not to go there again."

"But we hath never beknownst this trouble before."

"I know but I suspect it could hold the answer to Luciano's problem."

It was all coming back to him now, the limbo, the man…the man. If he was out then that must mean, oh goddess no.

Luciano sat up rather abruptly, resulting in him almost falling out the bed he'd been placed in, fortunately he was caught by two pairs of firm arms.

"Easye mye lade, thou hath yet to recover thou strengthe."

"No, no you don't understand! If I'm here then he's here too! You've got to do something!"

Thrashing about in their arms, looking about with wild eyes, Luciano ignored the soothing words spoken by both masters, until, finally, he groaned, slumping back down.

"He moste hath a fever, poor lade."

"Yes that could be it, but I think something is seriously worrying him."

"It's him, he's got to be stopped…" mumbling he tried to get up again but found himself to weak.

"Who?"

Before he could answer all the lights went out. Rodolfo whirled around. From the shadows a low chuckle emerged. Suddenly both men found themselves thrown to the floor by a wave of power. The last thing Rodolfo saw before falling into unconsiousness was a dark shape picking up the limp form of his assistant.

"He's mine now…"

In another world Georgia O'Grady was staring into the fire when the desperate need for her to go back to Talia struck her. She didn't think, only ran down the stairs to grab the tiny Merla, not knowing that she was running straight into an ancient power's trap.


	4. set in motion

That night Rodolfo dreamed. Having exhausted himself in the pursuit of his missing assistant it shouldn't have been a surprise that he dreamed of Luciano. But this didn't feel like a dream, it was far to life-like, and far to sinister.

In his dream he saw Luciano bound and chained, his terrified expression too real to be imaginary. He saw the sinister shadow of Luciano's captor, heard his sinister laugh. Finally he saw the glint of the knife, saw the blood drawn, heard the cry of pain and despair. And he couldn't do a thing about it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With a victorious gleam in his eye he looked over his device for takeover. Slumped over the bed, Luciano lay unresponsive, he was unconcerned, it was only to be expected.

He was a genius, even if he didn't say so himself, binding the most powerful of the houses to himself then releasing his power, well that took something. He knew that having awoken one the others in turn would awaken, but they were no threat.

Now all he had to do was wait for one to pay a visit and take them too. It was all to easy. The best bit was that this new order would have no idea how to deal with it. He'd waited an eternity for this, he could wait a little longer.

He wouldn't have to wait long. Sky Meadows, sensing something was drastically wrong, decided to check in Talia. Taking up his bottle, he stravagated.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Luciano was taken!" Rodolfo nodded wearily. Ever since his dream he'd been at his mirrors warning the other stravaganti.

"That's terrible, I'm so sorry." Sulien continued, Rodolfo shook it off, he didn't need to be told that these past events were terrible, he knew.

"I need you to be careful Sulien, we don't know who will be targeted."

"Surely you don't mean me." Noting the shake of his friends head he continued, "then…Sky!"

"If he comes then you must send him back immediately Sulien, I only wish I could have done that with Luciano." And then he was gone.

Slowly Sulien turned away from the mirror taking it all in. He couldn't help but pity his friend, the loss of Luciano must have been heart breaking, but why would Sky come back, he hadn't come for a long time, unless…

Just then Sandro came hurtling round the corner. "Sulien…Celestino…then Luciano…fight…need help…come!" he managed to pant out. Sulien ran.

The courtyard was a mess. The flower beds were flooded and ivy seemed to be growing all over the fountain, it was like a war between the fountain and the plants had happened. But who had won?

The answer came in the form of the twinkle of glass. Bending down, Sulien gave a start of surprise. At his feet lay the shattered remnants of a glass perfume bottle.

**A/N so what do you think?** **Please, please review!**


	5. who's next?

**A/N I'm back! Sorry about that, coarsework and shit kept me away (plus no one reviewed for ages but I'm above that mumblemumble) anywho, thanks to Niffty One who remotivated me! Love ya!**

Sky shuddered and slumped in his former friends arms. He wasn't sure what had happened, when he'd arrived in Talia someone had grabbed him and mumbled something in his ear. The affect was… amazing. Amazing but painful. He felt pwer shoot through himself and senses he didn't know he had being awakened in himself. The thrill was only equalled to the agony.

It could have taken seconds or it could have taken years, but when it was over the man who had grabbed him let go, allowing him to sag to the floor. He heard the man take some steps back as he gave his order;

"Finish him"

As he looked up he saw Luciano step out of the shadows. He could feel the energy flowing from him, it was almost the same as his. _That's strange _he thought _surely I should have felt him there before._

He watched as Luciano raised his hand and felt the rush of power, and then he reacted. It didn't take long and the outcome was expected. _He_had always been the strongest.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Georgia woke up from her trance. Something was wrong…something.

"Glad to see we have you back with us Miss O'Grady, would you like to tell the rest of the class what is so much more interesting than what we are studying?"

"I need to go…it's not right…I-I need to go." She mumbled as she pushed back her chair and stumbled from the room. No one went after her, maybe they could tell they wouldn't be able to bring her back.

Back in Talia Reggin smiled. Two against one, easy picking.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the school gates Nick paced restlessly. He had been waiting for Georgia for half an hour, where was she? He saw someone from her class and pounced.

"Hi, do you know where Georgia is?"

A weird look passed across her face; "She ran out, something about it being not right."

"Huh"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rodolfo rubbed his temples as he terminated his mirror link and turned to Dr Dethridge.

"He has three of them my friend."

"Thene we make sure he does not make it four."

**A/N Ooo hoo, does that have you clutching the seat? No? well at least I tried**

**REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASE!!!!!**


End file.
